


How to Make Daniel Really Pissy

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Very short fic. Jack pisses Daniel off, then makes up.





	How to Make Daniel Really Pissy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Look Daniel, it isn't my fault that the stupid NID made me go to Washington to testify on our anniversary."

Jack was practically whining with some strong groveling by then, but none of his antics had any effect on the closed body language of the love of his life lying in the bed next to him. Daniel's completely covered back and butt told just how pissed he was.

"Look, I'm sorry we couldn't go to the museum for that two-day exhibit on the lifestyles of the ancient Egyptians because of it."

"You didn't want to go from the start!"

/It speaks!/

Hopeful at this first response to his groveling, Jack went on. "I did too. I wanted to see you enjoying yourself with it, and watch you amaze the caretakers of the exhibit with your knowledge."

"No you didn't. If you cared at all for what I want, you would have made sure you had money to pay for the fucking tickets when we went on the second day, once you got back. But no, Jack O'Neill, macho Air Force Colonel, just wanted to screw around with my head and disappoint me! I really wanted to see that exhibit, Jack! You didn't have to go with me, and I would have brought money or my atm card if you hadn't come."

"Jeese, Daniel, can't someone make a mistake once in a while?"

Daniel turned and looked at his partner, his eyes sporting an evil blue glint to them. "You always seem to make these mistakes when we're doing something I want to do. You never forget your money when we go to your stupid hockey games. I hate hockey, I don't like the cheap beer they sell there, and I don't like the smelly, rowdy crowds. But I go, just because you like the company. I don't sabotage it just to get out of it."

Daniel turned back on his other side, facing away from Jack.

/He's really pissed. I guess he should be. He'd been looking forward to this for a while. Did I forget my wallet on purpose because I wanted to stay home and make love to him? Am I really that selfish? Face it, O'Neill, you're one selfish bastard and you always have been./

"Daniel?"

No answer.

"Danny? Will it make it up to you if I told you that I went on the internet and booked tickets to that exhibit when it comes to Chicago? I paid for it in advance, and I made reservations in the Ritz hotel, the luxury suite."

"When?"

"Next weekend. I also told the General that you have been working way too hard, and I was going to steal you away and let you bury yourself in a museum. For both days of the showing, if you want. I pre- purchased tickets for both days. I'll wine and dine you to celebrate our anniversary at night, and go with you to the exhibit as much as you want to during the days." 

There was no answer for a few seconds, then his lover turned over to face him in the dimness of their bedroom.

"You did that for me?"

"Yeah. I'm a selfish bastard, Daniel, but I love you, and I do want to make you happy. Am I forgiven now?"

Daniel smiled, Jack could see the glint of his teeth, and moved over into the Colonel's arms.

"Both days? You do love me, don't you, Jack?"

"Yep. Couldn't live without you, Danny. All I want to do is make you happy. I love watching you when you're happy!"

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack smiled as his lover moved into his arms and started kissing his neck and chest. It didn't take much to make Daniel happy, and Jack O'Neill was going to spend the rest of his life making sure it was done. It was worth it when his love actually glowed with happiness.

After that, Jack couldn't think at all.


End file.
